Moral of the Story
by J. Hicks
Summary: Janet tells her grandchildren a fairy tale.


"Grandma, will you tell us a story please?"  
Janet looked at her grandchildren. "Sam, Jack, don't  
you guys think you're a little too old for  
fairytales?"

"No." Jack said pouting. Janet had a quick flashback  
of Jack, pouting when Sam wouldn't go fishing with  
him. God how much she missed her husband.

"Alright I'll tell you a story, but it's not going to  
be happy. And you Jonathon Charles O'Neill, and you  
Samantha Carter O'Neill are going to like it." Ten  
years ago her daughter Kelly had come to her and asked  
Janet to name her twins. Janet couldn't help herself,  
she named them after the pair that loved each other  
so, and Jack, bless his heart, had never even noticed.  
Daniel had noticed. So had Teal'c and Jacob, but no  
one ever told Jack.

Janet was broken out of her thoughts by Sam's voice.  
"Grandma are you going to tell us our story now?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Once upon a time there where four people  
who worked together on a team called SG-1. Their names  
were Colonel Jack O'Neill, he was the Commanding  
Officer of the team, Major Samantha Carter, she was a  
scientist and second in command, Dr. Daniel Jackson,  
he was a civilian  
anthropologist/linguist/archeologist, and Teal'c, he  
was an alien. SG-1 worked in a place called the SGC.  
The SGC was a top secret government facility. SG-1 was  
much like a family, and there were two more people in  
this family. These people were named Dr. Major Janet  
Fraiser and Major General George Hammond. Sam and Jack  
loved each other very much. However, Sam and Jack  
allowed regulations to keep them apart. SG-1 went on  
many missions. On some of these missions they visited  
Alternate Realities.  
In all of these alternate realities Sam and Jack were  
together. They had all made different choices, but all  
had the same end result. All but this reality. Now the  
entire SGC, and their alien allies the Tok'ra-Sam's  
father was one of these-were fighting an alien race  
called the goa'uld. On one of these missions SG-1  
fought a powerful goa'uld system lord. Sam lost her  
life to get SG-1 home. Everyone was devastated,  
especially Jack. There was only one person in the  
entire galaxy that could console Jack, and that was  
Sam's best friend Janet. For Janet had once loved  
someone as much as Jack loved Sam. She had loved  
Jack's best friend Charlie Kawalsky. He had lost his  
life earlier in the war. One night while comforting  
each other they made a great mistake. They ended up  
having sex. This happened one time, and Janet got  
pregnant. Jack was a very noble man, so he married  
Janet. Around this time they left the SGC. Not too  
long after they left Daniel, Teal'c, and General  
Hammond left the SGC as well. There were just too many  
memories for everyone to deal with. Janet had a  
daughter and they named her Kelly Lynn O'Neill. They  
lived for many years as a family, but they were never  
happy. You see Jack never loved Janet and Janet never  
loved Jack, at least not in the way they were supposed  
to. Their daughter knew happiness. Although, that was  
because she had parents who loved her, and she never  
knew the pain that her parents did. However, nothing  
ever stays the same, everything changes. The girl grew  
up, fell in love, and moved away. Jack and Janet went  
back to mourning their lost loves. They both wished  
that they had not taken so long. They had realized too  
late not to wait for another day because it might not  
be here. Kelly got married, then she fell pregnant.  
When the twins were born Kelly and her husband Shane  
went to Janet to ask them what they should name them.  
She thought about it for a minute, and then she gave  
them Sam and Jack's names. When they asked her why she  
told them the story about the lost love, and told them  
that through their children, their 'family' would be  
able to say the thing they always wanted to: Sam and  
Jack. So Kelly and Shane named their children as such,  
and Janet and Jack had a renewed life due to their  
grandchildren. Nine years later while walking through  
a store, Jack looked up at a box of Froot Loops,  
called Sam's name, and passed out. Janet assessed that  
he was dead before he even hit the ground. Jack  
welcomed death. In death he was able to spend all of  
eternity with his beloved Sam. Janet lives, and to  
this day she wishes that she could join her Charlie,  
but most of all she wishes that she hadn't of waited  
so long to tell him that she loved him. And one day  
she will. The End." When Janet finished her story she  
noticed her daughter Kelly standing in the doorway  
crying. Kelly knew this story for what it really was,  
far from being a fairytale it was actually the story  
of her parent's lives.

"Mom what's wrong?" Sam and Jack asked together.

"Oh nothing kids." She said while wiping her eyes.  
"Well Mom, whenever you told me a story there was a  
moral. So what's the moral of this story?"

"Simple my child." Janet said. "Time is of the  
essence, so follow your heart while you can, because  
you never know when you'll lose the chance."

THE END

I have no idea where this came from. Thank you for  
reading this far through. If you didn't like it I will  
be awaiting flames.


End file.
